<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five Months and Three Days by Crollalanza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252067">Five Months and Three Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza'>Crollalanza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The OMG THEY WERE OLYMPIC ROOMMATES! series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Olympics, Reunions, Timeskip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“’Tsumu, Shouyou is kind and considerate but he’s also up-front and the only game he plays is volleyball. What he’s doin’ with you, I got no idea, but the fact is, you’re still together after a year in different countries, so … doncha think if he didn’t want you there, he’d have told ya?”<br/>“I guess,” he mumbled, sniffed and put his phone away. “Any more tuna?”</p><p>Pre-Olympics, Atsumu offers to pick Shouyou up from the airport, but does he really want him there?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The OMG THEY WERE OLYMPIC ROOMMATES! series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Five Months and Three Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>&gt;&gt; I’ll pick you up.&gt;&gt;</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>&lt;&lt;You don’t have to&lt;&lt;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>&gt;&gt;I’ll pick you up&gt;&gt;</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>&lt;&lt;I’m flying into Tokyo!&lt;&lt;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>&gt;&gt;Then I’m picking you up from Tokyo. What’s your flight number?&gt;&gt;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>&lt;&lt;I’ll let you know! If ur sure.&lt;&lt;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>&gt;&gt;I’m sure&gt;&gt;</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>&lt;&lt;I’ll see you then :D&lt;&lt;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Atsumu read and reread the exchange several times, wondering if he needed to decode Shouyou’s words any further than he had already.</p><p>“Are you still mopin’?”</p><p>“Huh. I ain’t mopin’.” Atsumu stared at his brother then handed over his phone. “What do you make of that?”</p><p>“That you’re going to Tokyo to pick up Shou-kun?”</p><p>“Yes, well, of course, but what about Shouyou?”</p><p>“What about him?”</p><p>Atsumu went to speak, bit back the words (if he voiced them, would it make it true?) then as Osamu continued to stand there, cloth in hand, and a spark of impatience in his eyes, he took a breath and continued doggedly. “D’you think he wants me to pick him up?”</p><p>“Uh… he didn’t say ‘Piss off, ‘Tsumu, yer brainless dope’ so I think, yeah, he probably does.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Osamu blinked, handed the phone back and then pulled up a stool to sit alongside him. “You’ve not yelled at me, so … uh … what’s the problem here?”</p><p>“I thought he’d be real pleased I’d be there. Him sayin’ I didn’t have to, makes it look like he doesn’t care if I’m there or not.”</p><p>“Really? Uh… maybe he didn’t want to put you out as you gotta get to Tokyo first.”</p><p>“You think?”</p><p>“’Tsumu, Shouyou is kind and considerate but he’s also up-front and the only game he plays is volleyball. What he’s doin’ with you, I got no idea, but the fact is, you’re still together after a year in different countries, so … doncha think if he didn’t want you there, he’d have told ya?”</p><p>“I guess,” he mumbled, sniffed and put his phone away. “Any more tuna?”</p><p>“Coming up.” Osamu narrowed his eyes. “You worried ‘bout anything else?”</p><p>He shook his head. “It’s all cool. I’m gonna pick Shouyou up from the airport. Bokkun and Omi-kun have moved back, so I can drop in on them too.”</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou’s flight was delayed. As Atsumu had got to the airport an hour earlier than was strictly necessary, he was already brimful of coffee and bored of checking his twitter and Instagram feeds. He bought a newspaper, but got through the sport quickly, and finished the easy crossword so attempted the cryptic one. Chewing his pen lid, he messed up then scribbled all over it, and switched to the Sudoku before he realised he’d put too many ‘7’s in grid one and scribbled that out too.</p><p>“Dumb quizzes,” he muttered, and glanced over to the arrivals board. Shouyou’s flight was due to land in half an hour. “Time to stretch my legs and … hmm…” Still with time to kill, he scanned the windows as he walked to the arrivals, wondering how to greet Shouyou. Were flowers dumb? Chocolates? A big sign with Shou-kun’s name on it? A box of cakes? Two boxes? A teddy bear?</p><p>Was that overwhelming?</p><p>
  <em>What if he was just bein’ kind and don’t want to rock the boat before the Olympics?</em>
</p><p>He slumped onto a bench, pulling out his phone again.</p><p>
  <strong>&lt;&lt;You don’t have to.&lt;&lt;</strong>
</p><p>Shouyou was due to head home to Miyagi this evening, stay with his family for a few days, then travel back to Tokyo to meet with the rest of the team. He’d be jet-lagged, wired from being in a different timezone, and twitchy. Their reunion would be brief to say the least, and unable to live up to the hype in his head.</p><p><em>Maybe I shoulda stayed in Hyogo after all</em>.</p><p>The flight announcement interrupted any further thoughts, and after one last scowl at his phone, he got up. There was a kiosk just before the arrivals lounge, and sighting one particular thing, Atsumu gave a grin and decided this was the sign he needed not to turn tail.</p><p>
  <em>Who needs teddy bears? </em>
</p><p>Shouyou had not told him not to turn up. He’d not put him off, and like ‘Samu said, he didn’t play games. He was here to welcome him home, squeeze the life outta him, and they’d snog ‘til the breath left both their bodies.</p><p>(He’d deal with the other problem later.)</p><p> </p><p>Expecting a shock of orange hair to be his first sight of Shouyou, or his bouncy step in bright red trainers, Atsumu was instead treated to a wall of passengers shuffling through the gates. And although he wanted to keep alert, the sheer volume of what appeared to be three flights at once bundling towards him, made him take a step back.</p><p>Eyes swivelled his way, people whispering and pointing, maybe plucking up the courage to ask for an autograph or selfie. It was nothing he wasn’t used to these days, but in public when he was about to meet up with Shouyou again, it only increased his discomfort.</p><p>“C’mon Shouyou, where are ya?” he muttered.</p><p>“Excuse me.” Someone tapped him on the shoulder. “Are ya the world famous Black Jackals Setter. Are yer here t’ meet someone. Are ya—”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, kid, I am,” he snapped, trying to rein in the irritation at being recognised. “Not really got time for—”</p><p>The person shifted, removed a dark baseball cap from his head and revealed not just orange flame hair but a smile as wide and bright as a sunbeam.</p><p>“HOW DID YOU GET THERE?”</p><p>“Ninja-Shouyou at your service,” Shouyou laughed and bowed. “You were lost to the world. Dreamin’ up another wicked serve were ya!”</p><p>“And that is the worst kansei-ben I’ve ever heard,” Atsumu replied, and then he grinned back. “Hey!” He caught him in his arms, all doubts gone. “Come here!”</p><p>He felt bigger, more muscular, but still as warm, and he fitted just as perfectly into Atsumu’s embrace.</p><p>“It’s so good to see you,” Shouyou breathed into his ear.</p><p>“Ya mean that?”</p><p>“No, I’m making it up,” Shouyou teased. He reached up to ruffle Atsumu’s hair, twisting the fringe through his fingers into a quiff, then smoothing his palm over the undercut. “Ahhh, I’ve missed doing that.”</p><p>People were giving them side glances now, so Atsumu relinquished his ninja before they kissed and turned instead to his luggage.</p><p>“Lunch?” he suggested, pushing the trolley towards the gate. “Or are ya ready to crash?”</p><p>“Me? Crash? Never. Slept on the plane. And the food was … well … uh … their idea of a Japanese breakfast sucked, so I’m up for anything. Jeez, shame we’re not in Osaka. I’d happily eat all of ‘Samu’s food right now. How is he?”</p><p>“Busy,” Atsumu replied. He stared at Shouyou, taking in everything that was familiar (a disobedient curl which would never curl the way the others did, the tilt of his nose, his eyes scrunching up at the sides when he smiled) and the new (more freckles sprinkled across his cheeks, a paler complexion than when he’d first returned from Brazil, and … were his eyelashes longer?)</p><p>“What are you staring at? Have I got a smudge on my nose?” Shouyou asked and scrubbed with his hand.</p><p>“Nope. It’s nuthin’. Just pleased to see ya. C’mon, let’s get you fed.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The restaurant he chose was dark, discreet and gave them a degree of privacy with two person booths, so they could hold hands or play footsie under the table.</p><p>“I still don’t understand how ya sneaked up on me like that?” Atsumu said, once they were sitting down and waiting for food.</p><p>“Connections.” Shouyou tapped his nose, then gave up all pretence at being mysterious. “I was on the same flight as the Brazilian team, they kinda adopted me, and I was allowed through with them. Different door, so they could get whisked away to their fancy hotel.”</p><p>“Ohhhh … so you know some of these guys, I assume.”</p><p>“On the same team as one of the Middle Blockers and their first choice Libero. Lucas is kinda cool. Noya would love him.” He drained his water glass, and glanced at Atsumu from under his lashes. “I sat next to one of the Setters.”</p><p>“Which one?” Instantly alert, his eyes narrowed.</p><p>“Emmanuel Cardoso.”</p><p>“Wow.” Atsumu could feel his jaw drop at Shouyou causally name dropping the world’s no 1 setter like that. “What’s he like?”</p><p>“He snores,” Shouyou replied and laughed.</p><p>“Hope ya drugged him?”</p><p>“No need. You can take him.” He grinned again. “He’s seen footage of your serves. Thinks you’re cool … and pretty.”</p><p>“You’re kidding me.”</p><p>Shouyou shook his head. “Cross my heart, he was analysing your serve action, kept pestering me for information.”</p><p>“What did you say?”</p><p>“Pretended I couldn’t speak a word of Portuguese, but I did agree you were <em>‘muito bonito’</em>!”</p><p>Slightly cheered, Atsumu ordered them both a beer. Their food arrived, Shouyou falling on it with all the relish of a half-starved dog, leaving Atsumu to eat at a more sedate pace.</p><p>He let Shouyou get through half a bowl of hotpot before he broached the subject still nagging at him.</p><p>Atsumu sipped his lager. “Soooo, the … uh … room allocations came through,” he began, watching Shouyou’s face. “Have you seen?”</p><p>“Mmm, I got that.”</p><p>“I did get back to Iwaizumi-san about it, you know.”</p><p>“Did you?” He stopped slurping the broth. “What did you ask him?”</p><p>“Kinda why we’d been put where we were.” He chewed on his lip. “Like, it mighta been nice if we’d been together, don’t ya think?”</p><p>Hinata swallowed and blinked really fast, the sure sign he was trying to think of an answer, but whether he was taking pity on him, or couldn’t be arsed with the prevarication, Atsumu wasn’t sure so leapt in.</p><p>“He told me you’d been in touch.”</p><p>“I have, yeah. He wanted flight details for one thing,” he replied, in a slightly defensive tone.</p><p>“Told me you were fine with it.”</p><p>“I didn’t complain, if that’s what you’re asking,” Shouyou replied, staring him straight in the eye.</p><p>“Mmm … I guess ya didn’t.” He returned to his beer, withdrew his foot from where it had been paddling with Shouyou’s and leant back into the seat. “I get you think this Iwaizumi guy is cool, but you coulda said somethin’.”</p><p>With that, Shouyou snapped. “After everything that’s happened and how long it’s taken for me to get to this level, I’m not about to complain over who I room with when I’m playing at the Olympics, for fuck’s sake!”</p><p>“Great, nice to know—” His beer slopped over the side of his glass. With shaking hands, Atsumu placed it back on the coaster. “Sorry. Finish yer food, I’ll shut up.”</p><p>Shouyou shovelled some more food in his mouth, swallowed then pushed the bowl away. “You’re obviously pissed about this.”</p><p>“And you’re obviously not!”</p><p>“Look, I get you’re surprised—disappointed even— but why are you so mad about it?”</p><p>“We were practically livin’ together before you left,” Atsumu argued.</p><p>“How was Iwaizumi-san supposed to know that?”</p><p>He ploughed on, ignoring the logic. “And now you don’t seem at all bothered that we ain’t sharing now. And I can’t help thinkin’ that’s because you’re sharing with your fucking,” he spat out the words, “volleyball soulmate!”</p><p>“Nemesis,” Shouyou countered automatically, and faked a yawn. Then he peered closer, pausing. “Is that what this is about? Me sharing with Kageyama?”</p><p>“Yeah! What d’you think it’s about? Like, it coulda been Bokkun, and I wouldn’t have minded. Or Omi, ‘cept he’d freak out sharin’ with any of us, so I ain’t surprised he’s with Ushiwaka. But it’s not—” He stared at the ceiling.</p><p>
  <em>It’s Tobio-kun.  And </em>
  <em>I already lost ya to São Paulo so you could chase him around the world. </em>
</p><p>“Awww, forget it. I’m cranky. Eat up.”</p><p>“I will.” Shouyou scowled. “You’re a dumbass.”</p><p>
  <em>Okay, lighten this up. Retreat. Retreat! This ain’t how I wanted our reunion to go. </em>
</p><p>He stuck his bottom lip out, hoping he looked cute. “But what I really wanna know is how come you get yer ‘nemesis’ and I get my scoldin’ senpai?”</p><p>“You love Aran-san!” Shouyou protested.</p><p>“The back of my head’s already stingin’ from where he’s gonna whack me.”</p><p>Sniggering, Shouyou sat back in the seat. “I’m done. Come on. Let’s pay and go.”</p><p>“Go? Already?”</p><p>“Well in case you hadn’t noticed, ‘Tsumu, I’m in a city where I don’t live and so I need to check in to a hotel. I’ve also got off two planes, after flying a total of twenty-one hours, and you’ve been extremely polite not mentioning that I must stink worse than a high school locker room.”</p><p>“I-I thought you were goin’ straight to Miyagi?”</p><p>“Yeah, ‘bout that,” Shouyou murmured, and gestured to the waiter. “I thought I’d go tomorrow.”</p><p>“Oh … so … we can … uh …”</p><p>Shouyou paid, handing over a credit card and refusing Atsumu’s offer to pay half. He let Atsumu’s question hang in the air until the waiter had left the table and then he reached across for Atsumu’s hand, running his thumb over his knuckles before discreetly raising it to his lips.</p><p>His voice husked. “I’ve already reserved a double room. I can switch to a single. It’s up to you, ‘Tsumu.”</p><p>It was the wide eyes that did it, that and the tongue-tip sliding across his upper lip, leaving Atsumu desperate to smash their mouths together and snog him senseless.  It had been so long since they’d been this close, five months and three days of desert with only the faint oasis of texting and zoom calls. And he knew the reasons why Shouyou was in Brazil, knew there was this burning and yearning inside that forced him to strive and improve, and only by being elsewhere and accepting new challenges did Shouyou truly believe he’d evolve, but it didn’t stop the shimmering mirage disappear when one of them logged off.</p><p>He’d watched Hinata Shouyou at sixteen, wings clipped by fever, and at the time thought it had to be the worst way to go. Foxes liked the earth and their home, but crows, especially <em>his</em> crow, needed to fly. <em>And who am I to cage you?</em></p><p> “Where’s this hotel?”</p><p>“Walkable,” Shouyou replied, showing him the map. “Quicker if we race.”</p><p>It was when they got to the door that Shouyou stopped and grabbed his arm. “Hey, it’ only just hit me, but didn’t you drive here?”</p><p>“Uh … no … I took the train.”</p><p>“To pick me up from the airport?”</p><p>“Um … yeah.” He scraped the toe of his trainer across a paving slab. “’Samu needed the car.”</p><p>“You came all the way from Hyogo to Tokyo to meet me at the airport…” He paused and blinked. “<em>And </em>you thought I was going straight to Miyagi.”</p><p>“You kinda implied that,” Atsumu muttered sulkily. “We’ve not seen each other for months. And I <em>kinda</em> missed ya, Shou-kun. A lot.”</p><p>“Jeez, Miya,” Shouyou whispered, and even though they were in the middle of the bustling street, he dragged him close, placing one soft almost there kiss on his lips. “I love you. A lot.”</p><p> </p><p>Arriving at the hotel room, Atsumu dumped his holdall on one bed, smirking when Shouyou did the same leaving the other bed clear.</p><p>“Almost forgot,” Atsumu, and delved into his jacket pocket. “Got you a gift.”</p><p>With an exaggerated ‘ooo’, Shouyou ripped at the paper bag, gurgling with delight when he saw the present. “Pocky! Why thank you, kind sir.”</p><p>“Matcha flavour, too,” Atsumu replied, and tweaked his most recalcitrant curl. “Remember sharin’ some the last time you were here?”</p><p>“I remember what happened after, too,” Shouyou murmured. “Quite surprised we didn’t break that sofa of yours.”</p><p>“We gave it our best shot,” Atsumu agreed with a chuckle. He tugged Shouyou close. “Hey, come here. I want a proper hello.”</p><p>They kissed, a meeting of mouths and sloppy lips and tongues darting in and out, Atsumu cupping his face, while Shouyou entwined his arms around his neck tracing his hairline with fingertips.</p><p>He nipped Atsumu’s ear. “I have to shower.”</p><p>“You look tired,” Atsumu muttered, running his thumb across the dark circle under Shouyou’s eye. “I can wait y’ know.”</p><p>“It’s been five months and three days. I can’t,” Shouyou whispered. Moving his hand down Atsumu’s chest, he slipped his fingers under his waistband, a lilting smile on his face as he cupped his crotch. “And this is why I know it’s for the best if I share with Kageyama.”</p><p>“Huh?” Atsumu managed to ask, his breath heavy as Shouyou continued to caress.</p><p>“You’re too much of a distraction, Miya Atsumu, and we’d never get enough sleep.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>